


Thunderstorm

by fortheloveofmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofmisha/pseuds/fortheloveofmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader makes Dean pull over so she can feel the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Another little Dean Bean drabble. I've had this idea for awhile now.

The rain fell in heavy sheets over the metal of the impala. It soothed you, made you feel like life was simple and a little normal for once. You wanted to be in it and feel the rain hit every inch of you. You looked over at Dean who had his eyes settled on the road, one hand on the wheel the other in your hand. You were coming back from a simple hunt the two of you had went on and Sam had stayed back to be your researcher. It was a tough one to crack but easy to finish and it was nice for you and Dean to just be together, just the two of you for once. You let your head lay on the back of the seat looking at Dean who soon felt your eyes and looked at you giving you a soft smile.

“Dean pull over,” you asked softly.

“Why the hell do you want me to pull over?” He gave you a look like you were crazy.

“I want to feel the rain,” you looked out the window at the heavy rain.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

You simply gave Dean a nod and then a soft chuckle at his face. Even though Dean thought you were crazy he pulled over the impala in the middle of nowhere. You were out the second he turned the key and your smile winded across your face as you felt the cool rain rush over you. It was an amazing feeling and one that brought back childhood memories. You couldn’t help but a laugh to slip past your lips as you laid your head back letting the rain consume you. Rumbles of thunder and flashes of lighting danced around you but it didn’t scare you. You heard the creeks of the driver side door open and Dean was out in the rain with you.

“(Y/N) come on! Are you crazy sweetheart?!” He called over the heavy rain and you walked around to him.

He never moved as you looked up at him before moving to him, pulling his face down to his, and kissing his plump lips. Dean kissed you back deeply pulling you as close as you could.

“What was that for?” He chuckled after the two of you pulled away.

“Because I love you,” it was the first time those words ever slipped past your lips to Dean.

It shocked him and he opened his mouth several times to say something but he couldn’t and you just chuckled.

“It’s okay Dean I know you love me too.”

Dean gave you a puzzled look wanting you to go on.

“Dean even though you didn’t understand it and thought I was crazy you still pulled your car over in the middle of a thunderstorm in the middle of nowhere because you knew it would make me happy and smile and it was what I wanted. That is how I know you love me.”

Dean stood there flabbergasted at you before he was pulling you to him again and pushing you against the impala as he kissed you deeply. Dean was everywhere the rain long forgotten. He finally pulled away both of you in need of air and let his forehead rest against yours.

“I do love you (Y/N) so damn much and I’m sorry I couldn’t say it with words.”

“Dean words are just that, actions speak so much louder,” you smiled softly kissing him again.

“Let’s get back to the bunker,” Dean smirked and you knew what he had in mind.

You laughed and nodded as you both climbed back in the car. You both looked down realizing how soaking wet the both of you were and you both laughed. Dean just shrugged and so did you as you moved so you could curl up next to him before he drove off heading back home.


End file.
